oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Casorian Succession Crisis Timeline
This timeline documents the events of the Casorian Civil War. Timeline 3455 AC Sawu 34th - Following weeks of uncertainty following the death of Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII the Inner Council, Imperial Senate and Dukes of the Realm cannot come to a decision. The Dowager-Empress Maria Charlotte defies tradition and law by crowning her son Octavius, Octavius II. As a reply to this shunning of proper protocol, supporters of Prince Stuart's claim hailed him as, 'Seth IX. '''People are forced to pledge themselves to an Emperor, the Civil War begins. Those in the senate who voice opposition to the Octaviun ascension are imprisoned. Ruay 2nd - The Twelve Theocratic Tribes declare themselves entirely neutral and offer refuge to those who could be potentially ravaged by the events of the war. 12th - Despite the war technically beginning, no skirmishes occur as of yet, the legion makes preparations to return to Casorian from Osylpha, however, out of no where, the Middlian Republic launch an invasion of the former principality. Both Emperors issue the first of many 'joint' orders, ordering the legion to remain and despite their loyalty, obey their Emperor. Both Emperors make it clear that this civil war will not intentionally damage the nation beyond its borders. 19th - In reply to the joint-order, the Legion's High Commander, Sir Augustus Victor Regania officially renounces any stake in the civil war, pledging that the legion will protect the assets of the Empire, and make sure that none take advantage of the inner turmoil of the nation. 39th - A month into the war, no fighting has broken out. The Octaviun leaders dissolve the senate for the first time since its inception, declaring that until the war is over, no senator can be trusted. This removes any chance of the senators assisting in bringing the war to a swift end. Queru 12th - Although no conflicts have occured, it seems the war may be over before it started as Emperor Seth is taken gravely ill with what is diagnosed as a strain of the Plague of the Emperor. This is taken badly by his supporters who view it as a divine sign that their way of acting may be against the gods. 3456 AC Grenay 3rd - Following the new year, Emperor Seth becomes worse, Octaviun leaders offer a peace settlement to allow the false Emperor to return to Lockvalar to die amongst his family. This offer is rejected. 9th - Despite the rejection, Jullan and Upperian diplomats meet to discuss a possible settlement should the Emperor die. 18th - The first violence of the war breaks out in Lockvalar as the people of the city become fearful of what will become of those who supported the Sethic Emperor. Riots last for four days, being put down eventually by the detachments of the legion who were returning to Lockvalar to make sure no coups could occur. 32nd - Empress-Regent Maria travels to Tirafore to see her dying son, attempting to convince him to surrender to his nephew, promising him total amnesty. Her son, too far into delirium to be trusted to make rational choices, is not allowed to accept any settlement by the Sethic Regents. Mekape 5th - With Seth's refusal to surrender, and to avoid bloodshed, the Empress asks her brother, King Petre II to intervene, despite demands for foreign nations to remain out of the war. As the Middle Armies begin to assemble, the Southern Republic launches a surprise invasion, accepted to be a last-ditch attempt to carry out Directive North which due to the Osylphic prince's death was almost impossible to carry out. This sudden invasion would keep the Middlites occupied, and out of Casorian matters. 14th - The Emperor Seth makes a dramatic, if not very convenient recovery, and with him, his people recover. The sight of their Emperor returning from the brinks of death convince his people that they are on the side of the gods. Seth, in return for his nephew's kindness, offers him a peace offering, to accept Seth as Emperor without any repurcussions. It is rejected. 17th - The Empress-Regent returns to Lockvalar enraged at her son's disrespect for his father's wishes, she attempts to force the Legion to return in favour of her grand-son, she is swiftly put in her place by Regania who reminds her she is not Empress-Regnant. 23rd - First blood of the war is shed as in a drastic move, the Archduke of Upperia orders the seizing of the Duchy of Rennis, one of the bordering duchies of the Tribes. They lay siege to the regional capital, assuming it will be an easy victory. 25th - Anticipating this action as the only logical step, the Adoral-Maiacrae fleet which had been docked in the Theocratic docks, landed in Rennis, lifting the siege within days and granting the first Sethic victory, and first victory for either side, of the war. Werila 6th - Fighting in Rennis escalates as more troops pile in, so many skirmishes occur that they begin to spill into the Duchy of Derviac in an attempt for the Sethic to gain ground, while defending Rennis. 14th - In a stunning and dramatic move, Emperor Seth takes to the field to lead his personal detachment in battle, stories of the Warrior-Monarch spread swiftly causing the Sethic forces to gain a morale victory and push on with renewed vigor. 16th - In an attempt to battle this morale, Archduke Nicholas III of Upperia takes to the field as well, it is the first time a Casorian Emperor had faced an Upperian in battle in three and a half milenia. 24th - One of the most decisive victories of the war so far is awarded to Upperian troops in Rennis as they successfully take one of the largest cities within the region. The stories of the victory are so grand, and overexaggerated that it grants Nicholas the best stage to demand his title of Majesty, should the war be won in favour of Octavius. The Empress-Regent, on behalf of the Emperor, consents. Poroll 2nd - Rennis and Derviac shape up to be the main theatre of conflict of the war as new settlements begin to spring up to house the large amounts of Sethic and Octaviun troops. The respective capitals of the duchies house the inner councils of each side, almost making them ''dei facto capitals of the civil war nations. 12th - The kingdoms of Shanaei and Belaxtra, taking advantage of the civil unrest on Casoria launch a joint invasion of the Upper Colonies, against the wishes of the Covenant of Isaevi which demanded that no Isaevi nation acts against the Empire. The Imperial Legion, anticipated this action and had split their forces, the Middlian-Osylpha war begins to reach its end. 22nd - Only ten days into the defense of the Colonies another 'joint-order' is received from the two-Emperors. It had been reported that most Casorian subjects, including the Viceroy had fled the Upper Colonies, the legion was to round up the remaining population and with the aid of the Imperial Navy ferry them, and their possessions to the Theocratic Tribes. 37th - The Southern Republic seize the Isle of Discovery but don't realize the legion is en route back to Casoria with the Imperial Fleet in tow, they stop over on the Isle to resupply, finding an occupied land. The unprepared Southern Republic forces are obliterated, it is devistating to the republic who due to the loss begin to wain in their conflict with the Middle Kingdom. Keropp 3rd - The Isle of Discovery falls into Casorian hands once more, hundreds of Southerners are interred in prison camps to be used as prisinors of war. The newly united Kingdom of Shanaxtra refuse to aid the Republic as intended, claiming their respect for the Empire's swift withdrawl as justification. This sets the stage for a lengthy back and forth between republican and casorian troops. 14th - Lysander, Duke of Derviac is captured in battle by the Duke of Rennis, the Sethic call for his execution, however the Emperor refuses to sanction kinslaying. Instead the Emperor exchanges the Duke for the senators in Lockvalar who were imprisoned at the beginning of the war, going so far as to have them brought to Tirafore. 21st - The Sethic Senate is established in Tirafore, comprising of all the senators that were released during the Lysander exchange. This senate invites all other senators, who now have no representation in the Octaviun Casorian Empire to come to Tirafore to vote on their choice of Emperor. 38th - The Empress-Regent is humiliated by the capture of Lysander, the invitation to the Middle Kingdom and now the establishment of a foreign senate. As a result of this ineptitude she is politely forced to share regency with the Archduke Nicholas, essentially returning to her role as a consort to power. Boroa 8th - A month following the Isle of Discovery victory, the Middle Kingdom finally manage to topple the Southern Republic's invading forces as the Discovery units were to return and aid the cause. With the tides turned the Middle Kingdom return their attention to the empire however instead of following the Empress' wish, they vow to remain out of the war. Intsead they launch an attack against the Middlian Republic in an attempt to keep the Empire's stability. Although Southern forces continued to encroach, the Southern Government's focus turned from the Middle Kingdom to the lucrative Isle of Discovery. 16th - The Neutral Free State of Switoral in responce to the Casoria conflict attempts to intercede for the third time since the beginning of the war, with little care to their opinion the people of Switoral demand a change in government. Neutrality, and peacekeeping being useless if none respect their opinion. In a landslide victory the country is reformed as the Serene Republic of Switoral. All citizens of the free state are given an opportunity to apply for citizenship, dual-citizenship or an immigration agreement. 19th - The Sethic Senate with fifty-five percent of the entire body of senators vote that Seth IX is the legitimate heir of Henry-Joseph VIII giving much needed legitimacy to Seth's claim, as in the absence of the Sovereign Ring the senate may judge the legitimate heir. 25th - In a crushing defeat, Lysander, Duke of Derviac is killed on the battlefield and his title passes back into the Imperial style due to his lack of an heir. This creates a strange sense of confusion in the Duchy as the soldiers fought loyally for their liege, however two men now claimed to be their liege. Due to the circumstances of the Duke's death the Chancellor of Derviac humbly surrenders to the Duke of Rennis who was in command of the Sethic forces. The Sethic officially occupy the capital of Rennis and claim the duchy in the name of Emperor Seth IX. The first major landmass claim of the war, and a crushing blow to the now isolated Archduchy of Upperia and Electorate of the Plains. 31st - In an attempt to turn the tables, the Archduke launches an unexpected attack on the Grand Duchy of Jullan, pushing straight through to the duchy of Lockvalar, establishing a path to the capital. This attack throws the Sethic completely off guard as they anticipated an attack on Adoral-Maiacrae, there is a sudden scrammble to Jullan. Sawu 7th - Due to the ever changing weather, troops movements become slower, and food supplies begin to wain with most agricultural imports cut off by foreign powers. The Sethic forces arrive just north of Lockvalar to find the standard of Octavius flying high, despite the young emperor's presence in the city throughout the war, there was now a direct path of conquest linking it and Upperia. Instead of launching a siege the Sethic forces realize that the capital, when held is almost impossible to topple. They move on past the city and into Upperian conquered Jullan. 16th - Conflict on the Isle of Discovery heightens, what was seen as a cataclysmic loss on the part of the Republic has turned into relentless bloodshed across the isle. The stage is set for a long lasting, and terrible campaign of death and misery. 25th - The Middlian Republic suffers heavy losses at the Battle of Kor'All and is occupied by the joint forces of the Imperial Legion and the Middle Army. Sir Augustus Victor Regania and General Antonio Fernada begin negotiations with the Middlian government. Despite the continued violence across the region, the Middlian war seems to be drawing to a conclusion. 35th - The war begins to slow as the vicious Roh winds begin to bite through the empire, although fighting continues, much of the Sethic army begins to return to return to the borders of the Grand Duchies, and the newly conquered Derviac. Ruay 12th - As the snows begin to fall, the war comes to a standstill, this gives the two sides of the war time to re-establish their position, and recruit new soldiers. This is seen as a tragedy by historians in hindsight, as it increases the duration of the war. Category:Timeline